jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Andreas Öberg
Andreas Öberg (born 6 August 1978) is a Swedish virtuoso guitarist, platinum song writer, producer/vocal producer and educator. A highly accomplished player with an advanced knowledge of the fretboard, he is noted for his very fast chops and innovative use of altered scales and harmony. With a repertoire which transcends many genres, his primary influence is on guitar is George Benson. Since early 2012 he has been focusing on his career as pop song writer and producer writing for artists on the Asian, US and European markets. The platinum certified album Girls & Peace by popular Korean group Girls Generation, including the song "Stay Girls", co-written by Andreas, reached the top spot on the Japanese iTunes chart, Nr 2 on the Oricon Album chart (Nov 28th 2012) and Nr1 on the Recochoku weekly ringtone album chart Nov 28th-Dec 4th 2012. video:Fast Guitar Solo (2005) Andreas Oberg Öberg was born in Stockholm on August 6, 1978. He began playing guitar at the age of 8 years old and studied at the Royal College of Music in Stockholm. Öberg has performed/recorded with artists like Les Paul, Eros Ramazzotti, Glee Cast Jennifer Batten, Frank McComb, Robyn, Bill Champlin, DJ Qbert, Toots Thielemans, John Patitucci, Girls Generation, Hank Jones, Bireli Lagrene, Larry Coryell, Barbara Hendricks, Jeff "Tain" Watts, James Carter, Martin Taylor, Stuart Hamm, Kim Hyun Joong, John Taylor, SHINee, Joey DeFrancesco, Mark Murphy, Stochelo Rosenberg, John Pizzarelli and Harvey Mason. Up until 2011 Andreas was focusing on his career as a musician and performer but then he decided to pursue a career as a pop song writer and producer writing for artists on the Asian, US and European markets. The 2nd Japanese album Girls & Peace by popular Korean group Girls Generation, including the song "Stay Girls", co-written by Andreas, reached the top spot on the Japanese iTunes chart and Number 2 on the Oricon Album chart. The album was certified platinum by RIAJ (250 000 copies). Andreas has also co-written the song "Cappuccino" for popular Korean Idol Kim Hyun Joong, selling Gold in Japan on the release date (more than 100 000 copies). As a song writer, Andreas has been working with artists like: Girls Generation, Inna, Dirty Loops, Kim Hyun Joong, SHINee, Mohombi, Danny Saucedo, Christina Milian etc. Andreas has co-written songs with: Andreas Carlsson, Lindy Robbins, Drew Ryan Scott, Nasri Atweh, Steven Lee (music producer), John King , Sean Alexander, Sheppard Solomon, Jeff Miyahara, Adrian Newman, Michaela Shiloh, Ludwig Goransson, Erik Lidbom and many others. In 2009, Öberg created the Andreas Guitar Universe, together with ArtistWorks Inc, founded by former AOL executive David Butler. AGU is an interactive internet guitar training program with students of different styles and levels from all over the world. He won the Hagström Guitar Award &the Gevalia Award in 2004, followed by the Gibson International Guitar Competition Audience Prize in Montreux in 2006. His 2008 album My Favorite Guitars on Resonance Records reached 22 on the US radio instrumental charts. It pays tribute to George Benson, Toninho Horta, Pat Martino and others. His 2010 album Six String Evolution reached 15 on the US radio instrumental charts. Andreas was also a featured soloist/performer on the album Resonance Big Band which received a 2010 US Grammy Award. The Grammy also led to a live performance at Hollywood Bowl in June 2011 w the legendary Bill Cosby as the MC. Öberg is also at times a teacher and lecturer at the Musicians Institute (formerly GIT) in Hollywood. Öberg endorses high-end guitar luthier Benedetto Guitars. The company have said of him, "His remarkable ability to transition from genre to genre is unmatched by all but a handful of musicians, and his technical facility is pure virtuosity." Discography as a song writer Discography as solo artist/guitarist *''Andreas Invites Yorgui & Ritary'' (2004) *''Young Guitarist'' (2005) *''Solo'' (2006) *''Live In Concert'' (2006) (DVD) *''My Favorite Guitars'' (2008) *''Six String Evolution'' (2010) *''Parenzo Summer'' (single) (2011) Publications *''Gypsy Fire'' (2005) 60-page instructional book and CD *''Jazz Combustion'' CD_ROM (2008) Instructional video *''Duets'' CD_ROM (2009) Instructional video References External links * Official Website * Andreas Guitar Universe Category:Guitarists